


cat and mouse

by humanveil



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “You kept them.”





	cat and mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



Villanelle disappears. Makes a mess of Eve’s life and leaves behind nothing but faded blood trails.

Eve doesn’t stop. Can’t. Not until she knows who all Twelve are. Not until she gets some kind of closure.

When the gift arrives, it’s been three weeks since she last saw Villanelle. She’s staying in a seedy hotel somewhere in the east of Germany, lying low while she figures out her next move.

Eve knows who it’s from immediately, the familiar, faint scent of _la Villanelle_ tainting the air before she’s even opened it.

The sight sends a rush of adrenaline through her.

*

“You kept them.”

A familiar voice. Accented. Eve recognises it instantly.

Somehow, Villanelle’s presence in her latest safe house isn’t surprising.

The gift—a lingerie set—is in her hands. The deep, blood red satin cascading over Villanelle’s fingers. The fabric shining under the light. Eve stares.

“You should wear them,” Villanelle continues. Stands to move closer, stops only once she’s in Eve’s personal space. “For me.”

Her breath is warm; her face close enough that Eve can feel it. She doesn’t back away.

_Doesn’t want to._

“Please?” Murmured. Mocking.

It’s easy for Eve to lean forward and kiss her.


End file.
